The present invention relates to noise attenuation during blowing steam through tubes which have been coated with a material such as zinc.
After tubes or pipes have been, for example, zinc-coated or plated, particularly on the inside, they are taken from the respective bath and it becomes necessary to remove any residue from the interior that does not adhere and is not a part of the coating. For this it is common practice to blow steam through the pipes or tubes at a pressure of at the most 16 atmospheres. This blowing process is very noisy, the noise level rising to 130 db, which is objectionable to say the least.